Calming Lincoln
by hardrocker21
Summary: After five year old Lincoln watches a movie trailer that terrifies him, his older sisters try their best to calm him down. After he refuses to do so, the girls must contend, not only with his fear, but also their own annoyance.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had several ideas for short stories while working on my main one, Damaged. I just couldn't decide on which one to do first. So I picked at complete random and this is the one that was chosen so here it is.**

 **I really wanted to write a story that was purely about Lincoln and his elder sisters so I thought what would be the best scenario and decided to do something based on something that happened to me when I was a kid. In other words I took inspiration from real life for this. As a result this takes place when the kids are younger.**

 **Also I'm not very good at thinking of alternative titles to fit the Loud House universe so most of the time I'll be using the actual names of movies and such.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House**

* * *

It was nighttime at the Loud House and all that resided in the house was the children of the family. The parents having gone out for the night and left their eldest child, eleven year old Lori, in charge of the household for the first time ever. They figured that she was old enough for the responsibility and that she could handle her siblings pretty well. Their mother, Rita, was currently six months pregnant with twins and she and her husband wanted to get as much time together as possible before the two new additions to their family arrived.

Right now the kids sat in the living room watching _The Wizard of Oz_ as it was the only movie on tonight that Lori would let them watch. Currently she was sitting on one far end of the family couch with the second eldest sister, ten year old Leni, sitting on the other side. Between them sat nine year old Luna, eight year old Luan and five year old Lincoln, their only brother, who was sitting between Luna and Luan. Their second youngest sister, seven year old Lynn was watching on the floor as she had wanted. Their last sister, two year old Lucy, was currently napping in their parents room with Lori checking on her during commercial breaks.

However she had instructed the other sisters to switch channels during commercial breaks to keep Lincoln and Lynn from seeing something that they shouldn't. She knew the other girls could handle anything frightening that appeared on TV, but Lincoln was easily scared and she wasn't sure about Lynn. They had already had to calm Lincoln down after the _Wicked Witch of the West_ made her sudden appearance in the film. There were several horror movies playing in the theaters currently and the trailers for them were playing all the time on TV. If a mildly scary scene was enough to frighten Lincoln, she could even begin to imagine his reaction to something that was meant to be terrifying. Even if they landed an a channel playing one the trailers, they quickly changed the channel.

Another commercial break started and Lori got up to check on Lucy again.

"Okay Leni, you flip channels while I'm checking on Lucy. If you happen on a channel that has one of those movie trailers, change it right away. Can you do that?" Lori instructed.

Leni saluted Lori and began to flip channels as Lori walked into their parents room behind them. Almost immediatly afterwards, a rumbling sound came from Leni's stomach. She groaned and tried to ignore it, but the rumbling happened again.

Luna looked at her and asked, "Uh Leni? Are you okay?"

"Oh I think I overdid it on the frank and beans tonight," she groaned as she clutched her stomach.

After a moment, she couldn't take it any longer and dashed out of the room and up the stairs. As she did this, both Luan and Luna began to laugh at Leni's misfortune. As they did so, Luna snagged the remote and flipped a couple more channels. One channel she landed on however was playing one the trailers that Lori had declared taboo. Instead of changing the channel, Luna decided to keep it on for a moment. She had been interested in the movie trailers after she had heard how scary they truly were and wanted to see one for herself.

"Well?" Luan spoke up.

Luna turned to her said, "Huh?"

"Aren't you going to change it? Lori said that these things could give Lincoln and Lynn nightmares," Luan reminded her.

Luna twirled the remote on her finger and said, "Oh come on. What's wrong with getting scared? Everyone needs to get scared every now and then."

"I have no problem with it. I see worse stuff in those sports injuries documentaries," Lynn stated from the floor.

Luna figured Lynn would have no problem with them as she had seen worse from real life than she had seen from any scary movie or anything fictional like that. Lynn's sports documentaries played all the time and seeing the stuff from those made her cringe. Any fake injuries from movies looked less frightening after that.

"See?" Luna said smugly at Lynn's response.

Luan groaned in annoyance and said, "But what about Lincoln? He was already scared by the witch from the movie. How do you think he'd handle an actual horror movie?"

"I don't mind," came the small voice sandwiched between Luna and Luan.

They both looked down at Lincoln who was looking back up at them.

"If Luna wants to watch it, I don't mind watching it a little bit," he said with pleading eyes.

Luan wanted to argue a bit, but she couldn't deny Lincoln's request with the puppy dog look in his eyes.

Finally she relented and said, "Fine, but don't blame me if you get scared tonight."

"Yes. Thank you guys," Luna said eagerly as the trailer continued to play on the TV.

However as the trailer went on, Luna quickly began to realize that watching it had been a mistake. Within a few seconds the trailer had begun to frighten her as well. She could even feel Lincoln suddenly pulling himself closer to her.

The trailer was for a movie called, The Drowning. The film was about the former caretaker of a camp who had drowned in the lake of a summer camp after a prank had gone wrong. Now he was exacting his revenge on the camp and it's by means of garden shears. The announcer for the trailer wasn't comforting either as the man spoke with a very creepy voice.

"What happened at this summer camp years ago will happen again... and again... and again," the announcer spoke with a murder scene after each "again".

Luna could feel Lincoln's arms wrap around her left arm and he began to hold on to her. And he held on TIGHT.

Finally the title of the film appeared with creepy music playing.

"The Drowning," said the announcer one last time as the trailer ended.

The room was quiet for a moment, followed by Lynn gulping and Luan chuckling nervously.

"Well I think they should have _watered it down_ a bit. Ha! Get it?" Luan said while trying to brighten up the mood.

Unfortunatly it didn't work. As Lincoln was now whimpering and shivering and was clinging to Luna's arm rather tightly. So much to the point where it felt like he was cutting off her circulation. She placed her hand on his head and tried to try to calm him down some, but he refused to let go of her arm or even open his eyes. He could tell that the trailer was over, but he didn't even want to look at the TV.

"Aw man. No wonder Lori didn't want us to watch that," Luna said as she gave up trying to calm him down.

"You think?" came the voice that the other girls dreaded.

Luna and Luan gulped and turned their heads around to see a very angry Lori behind them. She had crossed her arms and was glaring at the two girls in front of her and tapping her foot against the ground.

"And how are the two of you going to fix this?" Lori growled at them and pointed at a still shivering Lincoln.

* * *

 **Well Lori's angry. Wouldn't you be angry if someone disobeyed your direct orders that scared someone? So now how will Lori and company deal with Lincoln's fear? Maybe we'll learn in the next chapter.**

 **I also want everyone to remember that this is before Luna went to the Mick Swagger concert that turned her into a rocker, so we're going with her younger appearence in this story.**

 **I based The Drowning's trailer off of the trailer of a real life movie called The Burning, a slasher film from 1981. I just decided to alter it a bit. For me it was the trailer to Scream that freaked me out as a kid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I have to admit, my last chapter has actually been my most successful first chapter of all time. I'm talking hits, follows, and faves wise. Kinda light on reviews, but oh well.**

 **Not much to add here, but I'm going to try my hardest to make the girls seem a little bit more naive due to them being a bit younger in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or it's properties.**

* * *

Lori glared at the two girls on the couch and at Lincoln who was still clutching Luna's arm as if it was his prized bunny toy, Bun Bun. Tears were already beginning to slide down from his eyes and was beginning to take heaving breaths, indicating he was about to cry.

Lori growled at the two guilty looking girls and said, "Well I hope the two of you are proud of yourselves. Now our little brother is going to have nightmares because of your curiosity. Didn't you think there were reasons why I told you not to watch them?"

Luna tried to stand up from her seat and said, "Okay okay I get it, we screwed up. We disobeyed your orders and now we're paying for it."

Luan looked at Luna like she was offended and said, "What we? I told you to change channels and you didn't. You're the one paying for it now."

Luna could feel Lincoln tugging at her arm and knew that Luan had a point. She could feel her sleeve start to get a little wet as she feel Lincoln was starting to rub his eyes against her arm.

"Hey Linc, it's okay bud. You can calm down, the video is over," Luna said while rubbing the top of his head.

But her words did nothing as he didn't seem to react to what she had said. She doubted that he could even hear her, he was just scared that bad.

Luan glared at Luna and said rather sarcastically, "Well that sure worked. Got any other bright ideas? Cause I don't see any lightbulbs going off."

Lori groaned and rolled her eyes as the girls began to banter back and forth. What was going on between them was not her problem as all she really cared about was making sure that Lincoln wouldn't keep her up half the night with his bad dreams. But at the same time she didn't want her parents to know that she had neglected her duty to look after her siblings as she had been instructed to not let any of them see any videos of those movies. As much as she'd rather let the two duke it out, she still wanted to get the matter resolved before their parents got home.

She put herself between the two shouting girls and said, "Okay that's enough fighting you two. Just look at Lincoln, you're scaring him even more."

It was true, Lincoln had begun to shiver again as he now looked between the third and fourth eldest children in the family. Whenever the girls would begin to argue, he'd try to distance himself away from them as he didn't like the arguments. It was especially bad now with his fears reaching a tipping point and the two of them squabbling like two year olds didn't help matters at all. At the very least though, they had his attention now.

Both Luna and Luan cast looks of guilt at the young boy and frowned at their own behavior.

"Look let's just try to fix this before mom and dad get home. If they find out about this, I'll never be left in charge again," Lori said as she began to shed tears of her own.

Luna was not amused and said, "I don't see the problem there."

Lori growled back at her in response.

"Let's just fix this okay. Otherwise Lincoln will keep us all awake all night. That includes the two of you," Lori reminded them.

That was enough to convince them to at least try. First thing was first, they had to get Lincoln to let go of Luna. The first thing that they tried was to do was calm him down enough to get him to at least loosen his grip on her.

"Okay Lincoln, I know you're scared right now, but there's nothing to be afraid of. Hey maybe a joke would help. Want to hear it?" Luan asked while patting his back.

Lincoln looked up at her and even though he still had tears in his eyes, he nodded his head gently.

Luan sighed in relief and said, "Okay here we go. What did one hat say to another?"

Lincoln didn't know and shrugged.

"He said, you stay here and I'll go on a head. Hahaha! Get it?" she responded with the punchline.

Lori and Luna groaned at Luan's attempt at humor. But it seemed to work a little as Lincoln giggled a little. Luna could feel his grip on her loosening on her arm a bit. She was just about to pry him off, when another horror commercial started started.

The first thing that they heard was a woman's scream and they saw it was a commercial about special deals on horror movie collections. It was no movie trailer, but the sudden scream and the frightening images on screen were enough to make Lincoln resume his iron tight grip on Luna's arm. Lori stared back at the TV with her mouth agape and her astonishment quickly turned to anger.

"YOU GUYS KEPT IT ON THE CHANNEL?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHANGE OR TURN THE TV OFF?!" she screamed out loud.

Lynn raised her hand from the floor and said, "To be fair, I was watching it."

Luan saw the commercial and said, "Well I guess that scream is one way to get your attention. I should try that in my act some time."

This time Lori wasn't taking any chances and turned the TV off.

"Hey I was watching that," Lynn complained.

She was about to argue more, but then she saw the glare that Lori was giving her with steam rising off the top of her head.

"I'll watch it another time," Lynn said nervously and back down.

Lori scoffed at Lynn's response and looked back at Luna who was starting to look uncomfortable with Lincoln's clinging. Luan's idea had worked once so she tried another one of her lame jokes. Sadly this time it didn't work out as he didn't even look up at her this time.

Luan shrugged and said, "Well I gave it my best shot."

Lori groaned and said, "Anyone have any other bright ideas?"

Lynn raised her hand and Lori responded by saying, "Anything that doesn't involve anything physical?"

And with that, Lynn lowered her hand. As she did however, Luna suddenly got an idea herself.

"Oh I have an idea. We can try coaxing him to let go," Luna suggested.

"Coaxing? What do you mean?" Lori questioned.

"Well remember when you were seven and refused to go to the doctor? Remember what mom and dad did to get you to go?" Luna asked.

Lori did remember. They had coaxed her out from under her bed with some sweets. In her mind it was a long shot, but if it could calm their brother down before their parents returned, she was up for it.

"Alright. So what do we use?" she asked everyone.

* * *

 **That'll do for this chapter. Next chapter they'll try Luna's idea and we'll see what happens.**

 **I know some of the chapter seems a little rushed, but remember I'm basing this off of a memory that's nearly twenty years old so there's bound to be a few holes somewhere.**

 **Until next time, please watch what you let your siblings watch on TV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cursed summer hours take most of my free time away. Sorry if these updates take too long, but I can't help it. Work makes it a challenge to find time to write. So I'll stop stalling and get into the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House**

* * *

Some time had passed and the girls were still having a hard time getting Lincoln to let go of Luna's arm. Lynn was busy gathering items to try to coax Lincoln with and in the meantime, the rest of the girls had switched back to _The Wizard of Oz_ hoping that the bright colors of the film would make him feel a little more relaxed. But the point they had returned at was when Dorothy and her friends were hunting the Wicked With of the West so the bright colors were gone and replaced with dark ones... and flying monkeys.

"Oh come on," was Lori's response.

"Figures the one part of the movie without the bright colors and the obnoxious singing," Luna added.

 **(AN: I really do love the movie, but I admit some of the singing can be a little too much at times)**

"Well it was a bright idea at least. It just took a dark turn," Luan joked and then laughed.

Both Luna and Lori groaned at Luan's failed attempt at brightening the mood. They knew Luan was only trying to make them feel better, but Lori was feeling far too frustrated and Luna was too uncomfortable to even try to crack a smile.

"Lynn you had better hurry up or I swear, I will tear someone apart," Lori growled through her teeth.

It didn't take Lynn long to return with some of Lincoln's belongings. Including a couple of the toys he loved, a comic book he had recently been looking at, and of course his stuffed bunny Bun-Bun.

Lynn held the comic up in front of him first and said, "Hey Linc, see what I have here?"

He opened one eye and looked at Lynn. She was shaking the comic right in front of his face and shook it a little bit to try to get a bit more of his attention. It seemed to be working for a moment, but then Lincoln closed his eye again and looked away. Lori reacted with a groan.

"Oh come on Lincoln. You're making this more difficult than it needs to be," she practically yelled.

This only made Lincoln tighten his hold on Luna.

"Lori stop. You're just scaring him even more," Luna said.

Lynn tried again to coax Lincoln away from Luna by holding up a couple of his favorite toys in front of him. He wouldn't look at the little Army toys that she held in front of him or the coloring book he had been working on. Nor did the baseball she had brought down with her. He simply batted it out of her hand as she held it up to him.

Lynn sighed in frustration as Luan looked at the ball and said, "Uh Lynn isn't that YOUR ball?"

Lynn shrugged and said, "Hey can't blame me for trying something different."

Luan wasn't buying it. Ever since Lynn had started getting into sports she had been trying to sway Lincoln towards sports. She had been hoping with him being the only boy in the family that it'd be easy to get him into sports. It'd be nice to have someone besides their dad to watch the games with her and play ball with. Suffice it to say, the rest of the girls weren't impressed with Lynn's attempts. Especially since Luan was trying the exact same thing with her jokes and clowning antics. Suffice it to say, anything that they tried didn't work and he simply went back to doing his own thing.

Luan frowned and said, "Yeah quit trying to convert our brother to your side."

Lynn glared at her and said, "You're one to talk. You do the exact same thing any chance you get."

"I'm just trying to get him interested in comedy. Which is a lot safer and less boring than your sports," Luan fought back.

Lynn growled at Luan and said, "Hey sports builds character and it's better to take chances than sit around doing nothing but making terrible jokes all the time."

The two were about to get up in each other's faces, when Lori put herself between the two of them.

"Okay that's enough you two. Can we please just stop arguing for five minutes?" Lori said as she tried to seperate them.

The two of them weren't impressed with Lori's scolding either as she had just been yelling at Lincoln just a moment earlier. They didn't need Lori's hypocrisy in her vain attempt to make the fighting stop.

"Oh you're one to talk Lori. You yell at everyone any chance you get," Luan fought back.

Lynn agreed with what Luan had said and added, "You were even yelling at Lincoln a second ago and that's simply because he's scared."

"I'M FRUSTRATED OKAY?! The two of you bickering like five year old's is making this even harder than it needs to be. Instead of trying to make Lincoln being just like the two of you, you should be making him man up and stop acting like such a scaredy cat," Lori said with an angry glare in her eyes.

That was the breaking point. Both Luan and Lynn pounced on Lori and the next thing that anyone knew, the three girls were suddenly in the middle of one of their usual fights. With scratching, clawing, biting, and even hair pulling with a cartoonish cloud of dust around them. While they went at it, Luna watched from the safety of the couch and looked back down at Lincoln who had turned his attention the fight now in progress. He didn't loosen his grip on Luna, but it looked like he was now distracted and was no longer focusing on his fear.

Luna looked back at the chaos in front of her and then she looked back down at Lincoln and said, "You know this is actually starting to feel a lot more comfortable now."

While the girls fought, Leni was suddenly coming back down the stairs with a look of sheer relief on her face.

"I feel so much better now," she said and saw the fight going on in front of the TV.

She saw Luna and Lincoln sitting on the couch while the fight was going on. Luna even pulled her feet up onto the couch to keep them from getting crushed while the other girls were going at it.

Leni approached the couch and asked, "What's going on? What are they fighting about this time?"

Luna sighed and said, "Lincoln got scared of a commercial that I left the TV on and now he won't let go of my arm. We decided to try to coax him into letting go of me, but then Lynn and Luan began arguing over it. Then Lori got involved and now this is happening. And Lincoln still won't let go of me."

Leni frowned, patted Lincoln's head and said, "Aww poor Lincy. I don't blame him from getting scared by those awful commercials. What did they use to try to make him not scared?"

Luna pointed out the various items including the ball than Lynn had tried to use. But then she spotted Bun-Bun, Lincolns beloved stuffed bunny, that Leni had made for him, lying on the ground unattended. That's when it hit Luna that they had not tried using Bun-Bun yet.

Luna smacked her forehead with her free hand and said, "D'oh I'm an idiot. We didn't try the rabbit."

Leni figured that would probably fix the problem and she picked the little stuffed bunny up. She sat down on the couch next to Lincoln and poked the top of his head to get his attention. She held Bun-Bun up to him and he began to loosen his grip on Luna's arm as he saw his most prized possession. Luna felt it and nodded to Leni to confirm it. Leni brought the little bunny closer to Lincoln and out of nowhere, he let go of Luna's arm and grasped Bun-Bun in his arms and hugged it tight.

Luna sighed in relief and said, "Finally. Thanks Leni."

Leni smiled in Luna's praise and it was here that the three other girls ended their fight suddenly and watched the display while they themselves looked disheveled. Both Luan and Lynn were relieved and even began chuckling awkwardly with each other over their petty brawl. Lori however did NOT look happy... at all. She marched over to Lincoln and glared down at the five year old boy, who merely shrank back under her gaze.

"Lincoln Loud. Words cannot describe how mad I am right now," she growled at him.

* * *

 **Whoa boy Lori is mad. At Lincoln? Why is she mad at Lincoln? What did he do wrong? Well we'll find out next chapter.**

 **Not sure when the next update will be, but I am going to try to finish this up soon so stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to really add this time. It does make me glad to see how many people are angry at Lori from the last chapter. Trust me when I say this, she'll get hers in this chapter. Wait and see how.**

 **This chapter will involve a song too. It's a song that means a lot to me for reasons I'll explain later, since I'm basing this story off of an experience I had I decided to go this route. Song lyrics will be in _Italics_ and will be sung by Luna who, according to Chris Savino, used to sing to her younger siblings and I really wanted to include this. So for now just sit back and relax and hopefully I don't mess this up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House**

* * *

Lincoln shrunk in fear under Lori's gaze. Right now he was really wishing that his fear was still because of the commercial that he had seen. But at least that was make believe. Lori however was very real and he was always scared whenever she got mad. But whenever HE was the one that she was mad at, it sent his fear to a whole different level. His hands began to jitter and Bun-Bun slipped out of his hands.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself little Loud?" Lori said as she glared down at him.

Lincoln shook as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Wh-what did I even do?" he asked pitifully.

Lori pointed at Luna and said, "You getting scared ruined this whole evening."

She then turned to Luna and said, "And don't think I forgot who let him watch that commercial in the first place. I'll deal with you later Luna."

Luna could only glare at Lori in response. Lori ignored the sour look that Luna shot her way and turned her attention back to Lincoln.

"Lincoln you may only be five, but whenever I'm the one in charge you will learn to man up and stop being such a weakling. Until then, if you're going to be such a scaredy cat you can do it in your room," Lori growled at him.

"But-," Luna tried to argue in Lincoln's defense, but Lori interuppted.

"I wasn't talking to you Luna, I'm talking to Lincoln right now," Lori responded.

"If you would just-," Luan tried to add too, but pulled back when Lori glared and growled at her too.

Lori turned her full attention to Lincoln and said, "I want you upstairs in your room. I don't want to see you down here again until mom and dad come home."

Lincoln shivered again and said, "But I didn't-"

Lori interrupted him and yelled out, "NOW!"

With that, Lincoln knew that trying to defend himself now would be pointless. After Lori's yell, he jumped up from his seat on the couch and ran straight for the stairs. The girls couldn't help but watch as Lincoln dashed up them and ran for his room. Everyone with the exception of Lori, cringed at the sound of Lincoln's door slamming shut. The walls in the house weren't too thick, so even from where they sat the slam rand through their ears very audiblly.

After Lincoln slammed his door shut, everyone turned their attention back to Lori. Lynn, Leni, and even Luan all looked at Lori with looks of shock and a little horror on their faces. Luna however, turned to Lori with a look of fury on her face. Lori however was unfazed by any of them.

She looked at them all and said, "What? What are you guys looking at?"

Luna was the first to speak and said, "That was way too harsh sis. It wasn't his fault that he got scared."

"Well he should have listened to me earlier after he got scared. Thanks to YOU Luna. None of this would have happened in the first place if you had simply listened to me about changing channels during those commercials. So don't think you're off the hook here missy," Lori fired back.

Luna rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever." She jumped up from the couch and proceeded towards the kitchen.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lori demanded from her.

Luna glared back to her and said, "The kitchen. I need something to drink."

Lori growled and turned her attention back to the girls still gawking at her.

"Well? Is there anything else you three would like to add?" Lori asked and the rest of the girls simply shut their mouths and turned their attentions back to the movie. Lori nodded in triumph and said, "That's what I thought."

Luna in the meantime reached into one of the cupboards and took out a glass. She filled it with cold water and quickly drank it down. She was hoping that getting some water would help sooth the anger and rage she was feeling right now. But so far it wasn't helping that much. She had a second glass and then a third. But no matter what she did, nothing help calm the burning fire within her.

"He didn't even do anything wrong. He's just a little kid and he can't help that. Lori you make me so mad sometimes," Luna said as she began to fill the glass for a fourth time.

She couldn't even think straight now. Instead of drinking her water right then and there, she decided to take it back into the living room. No doubt Lori wanted to scold her as well so she might as well get it over with. She walked back over to the couch, but Lori stopped her. The TV was playing the cronfrontation between Dorothy, her friends, and the Wicked Witch.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't get too comfortable there Luna. We still need to talk," Lori admonished.

Luna began to growl herself and said, "What is there to talk about? You just punished Lincoln over something that was not his fault. And instead of admitting to giving him an undeserved punishment, you'd rather continue being angry. Well I'm not going to take it."

Lori had had enough and said, "As I said, Lincoln has to learn to man up some time. Better now than later or do we have to treat him like a baby forever? If you want to do that, be my guest. However I'm going to be the mature one and treat him as I see fit."

With that, Luna had finally had it. She took her still full glass of water and splashed it all over Lori's face and watched as it ran down her head and body. Luna had expected Lori to be filled with even more anger and rage than she had before. Instead however, Lori's reaction shocked Luna.

Lori just stood there with her eyes bugging out and her mouth just hanging wide open. On the TV behind her, the Wicked Witch of the West was being splashed with water by Dorothy.

Luna continued glaring at Lori before dropping the glass and turning to the stairs saying, "I'm going to check on our brother. Or is that not okay with you?"

Lori didn't answer.

Luna began walking up the stairs as the Witch began to scream, "I'm melting" on the TV. The rest of the girls watched the scene between Lori and Luna in silence and nervously began to back away from their eldest sister, not knowing if she would explode or not. The only sounds that could be heard was the Wicked Witches death screams on the TV.

Luna reached the top of the stairs and turned towards Lincoln's room at the end of the hall. After Lucy had been born, their parents had converted the old linen closet into a small bedroom for their only son. Before then he had been sharing a room with the last of his older sisters, Lynn. She could remember hearing Lincoln crying at night from the lonlieness. That was why Leni and their mother had made Bun-Bun for him. Since then he hadn't had been so afraid to be alone at night. But as Luna approached his door, she could hear the familiar sounds of him sniffling.

She knocked on his door and she could hear him squeak from within and move around a bit.

'He must think I'm Lori and that I'm here to scold him,' Luna thought to herself.

She knocked on his door again and said, "Lincoln it's just me, Luna."

He stopped moving around and then called out, "Luna?"

It was here that Luna knew it was safe to enter. She opened his door and found him sitting on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest and his face was stained with tears. There were still a few shimmering in his eyes as she approached him.

'Aw man. I screwed up this time,' Luna thought to herself as she took a seat on his bed next to him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and he suddenly jerked his head towards her. Luna could tell that even though he had calmed down a bit, he was still very afraid. But now she was wondering if it was because of that commercial, or if it was from how Lori had treated him. Either way it still stemmed from Luna not changing the channel when she was supposed to.

"Hey hey. It's okay little bro. Come here," she said as she pulled him closer to her for a hug.

She was happy to feel him return the hug as he wrapped his arms around her midsection. She could feel him shudder again, but not as bad as he had earlier.

"Lori scared you more didn't she?" Luna asked.

Lincoln looked up at her and nodded his head. Luna sighed and shook her head as she began to glare at nothing in particular.

"Are you mad?" she heard Lincoln ask her.

She looked down and she could fresh tears beginning to stream down his face. She quickly realized that her anger towards Lori was becoming clear on her face and it was beginning to scare Lincoln again. She took a breath and quietly counted to ten in her head. As she did, her anger began to leave her. She rubbed the hair on the top of his head and began to wipe the tears from his face.

"No. No I'm not. I'm just annoyed. What happened was because of me and you were the one she decided to yell at. I'm just upset is all," she said as she held him close again.

She looked up at the clock and saw that it was getting close to Lincoln's bedtime. She made note of it and told him to get ready for bed, which he reluctantly agreed to do. She stepped out of his room so that he could change into his pajamas.

As she began to walk away, she heard Lincoln open his door and ask, "Luna? Could you sing me a song?"

Luna answered with a smile and they walked back into his room together. She hoisted him up onto his bed and set him down as he giggled. She pulled the covers back and he crawled under them.

"So what would you like me to sing?" she asked him.

Lincoln thought for a moment and said, "The song that mom taught all of us to sing."

Luna chuckled to herself. She knew which song he was referring to and she should have expected it. It was a song he had grown so attached to and he always said that he loved the way that Luna sang it.

She patted the top of his head and said, "Okay. If that's what you want."

She took a breath and began.

 _"Christopher Robin and I walked along under branches lit up by the moon.  
_ _Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore as our days disappeared all too soon."_

As Luna began to sing, Lincoln perked up and focused his attention on her as she sang.

 _"But I've wandered much further today than I should and I can't seem to find my way back to the wood  
So help me if you can I've got to get back to the house at Pooh Corner by one. You'd be surprised there's so much to be done"_

Lincoln began to smile as this was his favorite part of the song.

 _"Count all the bees in the hive. Chase all the clouds from the sky.  
_ _Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh"_

Before Luna could continue however, there came a knock from Lincoln's door. Luna groaned and went to the door. She opened it, expecting to find Lori standing, but instead found Leni there.

"Leni? What are you doing here?" Luna asked.

Leni looked confused and said, "What? I live in this house too. At least I could have sworn I did."

Luna rolled her eyes and said, "Why did you come to Lincoln's room?"

"Oh that?" Leni stated and pulled one of hands up.

She held Bun-Bun.

"Linky dropped Bun-Bun downstairs and I wanted to bring him back up," Leni said.

Lincoln looked up and saw his prized stuffed animal and yelled out, "Bun-Bun!"

He had his arms out stretched wanting the little stuffed bunny. Luna couldn't help but smile at Lincoln's innocence as she took the stuffed bunny from Leni.

"Thanks Leni," Luna said and closed the door.

She returned to Lincoln and gave him the little stuffed animal which he took eagerly. As he lied back down, she tucked him back in and continued singing.

 _"Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do, got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
_ _He came to me asking help and advice and from here no one knows where he goes  
_ _So I sent him to ask of the owl if he's there how to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear"_

As she continued, Lincoln began to yawn and Luna could tell that his eye lids were getting heavy. He snuggled himself deeper under the covers.

 _"H_ _elp me if you can I've got to get back to the house at Pooh Corner by one.  
You'd be surprised there's so much to be done.  
_ _Count all the bees in the hive. Chase all the clouds from the sky.  
_ _Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh"_

It was here that Lincoln let out a big yawn and his eyes began to shut. It wasn't long before she could hear him begin to snore.

 _"It's hard to explain how a few precious things seem to follow throughout our lives."_

As she sang this portion, she adjusted Bun-Bun in Lincoln's arm so that the bunny could fit in Lincoln's arm more comfortably. Lincoln turned over and at this point he was sound asleep. Luna smiled and gently kissed his forehead.

"Good night Lincoln," Luna said and turned off the light in his room as she walked out.

She closed the door gently and she could hear the front door opening. She looked down the stairs and could see that their parents had arrived home. Not wanting to face anyone downstairs, she walked off to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

* * *

 **This is now officially my longest chapter for this story at over 2500 words. I chose the song Return to Pooh Corner from Kenny Loggins because it was a special song for me when I was little as it was a song that one of my cousins and one of my older sisters sang for me whenever I was sad or scared. And given as Luna isn't quite the rocker we know as yet, I figured it'd be the kind of song she'd sing.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the last. We'll see how a little meeting between Luna and Lori goes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hot and humid this summer and it technically it isn't even summer yet. This year is going to be brutal, I just know it already.**

 **Just saw L is For Love and I just got to say, I really love the misdirection the episode gave us for the ending to it and if you haven't seen it yet, I won't spoil it for ya. Just go watch it and see for yourself. It makes me interested in seeing what things the show will do next. All I ask for is no more episodes that are simply Lincoln torture. We've already had two of those this season and those are enough. Seriously, it's not funny when Spongebob does it to Squidward and it's not funny here. Okay, rant over.**

 **Welcome to the final chapter of this story. In this chapter, Lori reflects on her behavior towards Lincoln's fears as Luna confronts her.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House.**

* * *

Some time had passed since their parents had arrived home from their date night. They had seen Lori covered in water and had asked her why she was soaking wet. She had considered ratting out Luna after she had made her so mad. But instead she chose to tell them that she just accidentally spilled it all over herself, but she had no idea why she had spared Luna like that. After she had finished cleaning up the mess and had dried herself off, the girls were all sent off to bed as the parents retired to their room with Lucy. Lori climbed up the stairs behind the rest of them and as she reached the top, she paused for a second and took a glance at Lincoln's bedroom door.

She did have half a mind to walk on over and take a quick peek inside to see if he was doing okay. But she ultimately just shook her head and turned away to head off to her room for bed. Her room was conveniently across the hall from Luna's room and she took another second to just glare at Luna's door. She still felt anger the third eldest child in the family and she felt like bursting in there and giving Luna a good scolding. Instead she knew it would do no good and their parents would probably hear their argument and demand answers. And the last thing she needed was them thinking she had been irresponsible.

As she entered her room and began to close her bedroom door, she felt someone grab it from the other side and push it open. Lori turned her head to see Luna standing in the doorway. Still looking as mad as she had earlier.

Lori rolled her eyes at the sight of the last person she wanted to see right now and with a exasperated sigh she said, "Oh great. What are YOU doing here?"

Luna continued frowning and said, "You know exactly why I'm over here."

"Didn't you get enough when you splashed your water all over me? What more do you want?" Lori said rather irritably.

Luna crossed her arms and said, "An explanation. Why were you so mad at Lincoln? If anything I'm the one you should have been mad at. Lincoln had nothing to do with what happened. It was all me and you knew that. So why take it out on him and not me?"

Lori scoffed and turned away back into her room.

"Are you expecting me to apologize? The little twerp needs to learn to man up some time. It's never too early to start being mature or start acting your age," Lori argued.

"He's only five years old," Luna fired back.

"My point exactly. The sooner that he learns the better. I'm not going to spoil or pamper him like the rest of you do. Just like he needs to mature, the rest of you need to learn to be angry with him when he acts up like that," Lori said firmly.

Luna knew that what Lori was telling her was all a lie. All of the sisters had, including Luna herself, a time where Lincoln had annoyed them like he had with Lori tonight. Like when he entered their rooms without permission, or when he would bug them with various questions, or when he'd disturb them when they were in the middle of important tasks like homework or even their various sessions. In fact it almost looked as if Lori had forgotten that it was Luna that Lincoln had been clinging to throughout his whole fear based episode.

"Excuse you? Did you really just say that? In case you've forgotten Lori, we yell at Lincoln all the time when he annoys one of us. But guess what, we move on and stay easy on him because he's just a curious five year old and he can't help that. What you did to him tonight was over the line," Luna said, but she could tell by Lori's still angry glare that her words weren't doing anything to help.

Luna turned away from Lori and began to walk back towards her own room.

But she took one last glance to Lori with a tear in her eye and said, "You're supposed to be his big sister, Lori. Not his personal Wicked Witch."

Lori's eyes went wide as Luna finished that last sentence and the next thing she knew, Luna slammed the door behind her as she left. Slammed it hard too. Lori looked back at the door and right as she prepared to open it, she heard Luna slam her own door as well. Lori cautiously poked her head out and she watched as the light under Luna's door turned off with the door slightly cracked a bit. She looked down the hall and watched as each of the other rooms had followed suit with turning out their lights. She looked right down to the end of the hall and could see Lincoln's door with it's own light long extinguished.

Not wanting to disturb anyone that was already in bed and not wanting anyone to know what she was currently feeling, she quietly crept down the hall towards the solitary door at the end. As she passed each room, she swore she could hear the sound of someone shifting in each room. She tried to not let it bother her too much. On short notice, she arrived at the door and slowly opened it. Just slow enough so that it didn't creak and possibly wake the snoozing occupant inside.

She poked her head inside and took a glance at Lincoln as he slept quietly. She crept over to him and lightly brushed the hair back on his head. Lincoln muttered a little bit in his sleep and turned over in his bed. He continued to snore lightly and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

Lori watched as he did this and began thinking that maybe, just maybe, she had been too hard on him tonight. She could still remember how terrified Lincoln had looked when she had gotten back from checking on Lucy and how tightly he had held onto Luna during that entire time. It wasn't his fault he had been scared so much by something that was intended to be scary. Besides, she was scared of going to the doctor and would try to hide whenever she had to go see them. And she also remembered how angry her parents used to get because of her stubbornness. Guess the apple really didn't fall far from the tree.

Lincoln shifted in his bed again and Bun-Bun fell from his grasp and landed on the floor by the bed. For a moment he didn't seem to notice but then he began trying to reach out for his little bunny and couldn't find it, causing him to panic a little bit in his sleep. Lori reached down and grabbed Bun-Bun and she gently placed him back in Lincoln's arms. As he felt Bun-Bun back in his arms, Lincoln smiled and began to snooze again. Lori couldn't help but smile and this was followed quickly by animosity towards herself by how she had treated him earlier.

Luna was right about her, something that was hard for Lori to admit to herself. But regardless of how she felt about herself right now and how Lincoln must have felt earlier, Lori reminded herself still had to remain firm with him regarding his behavior. But as Luna had said to her earlier, there is a line on how far Lori should send things. She just needs to figure out where it is.

She turned away and walked for the door. Right before she did so however, she took one last look at her brother as he slept. She couldn't help but smile at seeing him so sweet and innocent. She'd find a way to make this night up to him, but for now she'd let him sleep and told herself she'd try to act a little more responsibly in the future. As she shut the door behind her and looked back down the hall, she couldn't be sure but swore she saw all the other doors suddenly close. At that point Lori didn't really care if everyone had been watching her or not and instead just returned to her own room for bed.

* * *

 **And that'll do it for this story.**

 **I know the story was very long or really that incredible, but I just wanted to write a sweet little story about Lincoln and his older sisters with him still being one of the youngest in the family. But still I'm happy with the small following that this story received.**

 **Thank you for all the comments and the faves. If you wish to see more, I do have two other Loud House stories going on right now which you can find in my profile.**


End file.
